As is well known in the art, biometrics technology is the general term for methods of authenticating individual persons based on physiological or behavioral characteristics. The biometrics technology is characterized in that there is no possibility of losing biological information and there is no need to memorize such biological information. Further, biometrics technology is advantageous in that, since the biological information of an individual needs to be personally input to a system, biometrics technology is more secure than existing technology based on a password from the standpoint of security, and thus has attracted attention as the next-generation technology which will replace existing personal authentication technology based on a password and Identification (ID).
However, as the conventional biometric recognition technology progresses, a forged biological information generation technology is also developed, so that it is difficult to distinguish actual biological information from the forged biological information using typical biometric recognition algorithm. Accordingly, the reliability and security of biometric recognition are deteriorated.
Further, in conventional face recognition, when thermal distribution of a face captured by a thermal infrared camera is used, a forged face and an actual face can be easily distinguished from each other. However, since equipment such as a thermal infrared camera is very expensive, there is a limitation in actually applying such equipment to a system. Furthermore, a method of forcing a user to speak or move has a problem of inconveniencing a user.